The Princesses Secret Admirer
by MnMsRoK
Summary: This story is about a princess who has a best friend named prince Edward and a new family who moved in to the abandoned castle next-door.. what will happen? sucky.. ik...


7

Ch.1

The Unexpected Visitor

Once upon a time, there once was a girl named Maggie. Maggie was a princess in the kingdom of Atlantis, not the underwater one. Well Maggie has a little anger issue, so when she gets angry, she goes for a walk in the garden. When Princess Maggie goes for her walk she always sees the man she loves, Prince Edward. Prince Edward, to her, is a loving, kind, gentle, handsome man. He is ever so kind to the animals; and the animals are kind to him. Secretly he wanted her as well.

When Princess Maggie was sad, she would stay in her room; if Maggie would not come to the garden, he would know what was going on, she was tired, depressed, or sad.

One day there was a knock on her door; it was her father, King Steven. When the King came in Maggie said "What are you doing here?"

He replied "We have new neighbors. They are the Walterman's."

"Oh, Yipey!" Maggie said sarcastically.

"Hey, they're royalty; just like us," said the King. "We'll be having lunch with them, tomorrow at Noon. You have to be there; wear your best cloths," said the King.

When the King left, Maggie lay on her bed and her mood was annoyed. In her mind she thought "I don't wanna go. But I have to. Dad is counting on me. But I won't be able to see Prince Edward. Uhhhhhhhhh! Why do I have to make so many choices!?"

Then the Princess got up to get her cloak; she went outside to the garden, she saw Edward, he was picking a flower. Princess Maggie went over to him and said, "Hey Edward, what are you doing?"

Then Prince Edward gave her a flower and said, "This is for you."

Princess Maggie took it, "Thank you, thank you very much," she said and blushed.

"So, when will you come out tomorrow?" said Edward.

"Oh, I have to meet with this new royal family tomorrow for lunch," said Princess Maggie. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure you want to go? It's only just for lunch, it won't be any fun. I'd rather be her in my flower garden."

"I'm sure, it'll be fun. Trust me."

"Ok," said Maggie. "The lunch is at high Noon."

"Ok I'll see you there. Is it that new castle across from the bog?"

"Why, yes, yes it is. You are very clever Edward."

"No, not really. I'm failing manners right now," Edward replied.

"How can you fail manners? All you do is this 'Please sir, pass jam and crumpets,' fairly easy."

"It's not when your me. I have a lot of "adrenalin rushes" these days."

"Why'd you put quotes around adrenalin rushes?"

"Air quotes are cool."

"Ya, they are cool, aren't they."

"What time is it?" asked Edward.

"It's Three thirty. Why?"

"I need to be home at four o'clock, 'or else something bad will happen to your room'"

"LOL! Or something bad will happen to your room."

"Ya, mom's these days. Why can't they be like 'Here's your chores for the day, go do them now!' That kind of mom."

"Ya, I wish so too. What do you think will happen to your room?"

"Oh I think she'll turn into a spa or something girly like that."

"My thoughts exactly. So what you wanna talk 'bout?"

"Hmmm. What you think the lunch is about."

"Not sure really," said Princess Maggie.

Before Edward could speak they heard someone saying, "Hello! Anyone out here!" The voice was unfamiliar. The person came closer they saw a young boy about 4' 7". Light brown skin and glasses. He came closer and said, "Hey guys! My name is Prince Kyle Walterman! My twin brother, Prince Bret Walterman, ditched me. He's failing manners by the way."

Edward looked over at Maggie with a smirk on his face. "Oh shut up!" she said. "By the way my name is Princess Maggie. We were going to meet tomorrow but here we are!" And they shock hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Kyle.

"And I am Prince Edward. We were going to meet you tomorrow too."

"Excellent! We will meet again, and if you see a person that looks like me but no glasses that's my twin brother," said Kyle. "Well I better get back 'or else something bad might happen to your room!'"

Another smirk from Edward. "SHUT UP!" said Maggie. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Edward, and Kyle left. "I wonder what's going to happen at the lunch tomorrow. Oh well I have to get going. Bye Maggie!" Then Edward left.

"Bye!" said Maggie waving after him. Then Maggie went back to her room and lay down on her bed. She decided to get out her Nintendo DS. She played it until her mom called down for dinner.

Ch. 2

The note on the chair/Lunch

When Princess Maggie woke up, she looked at the clock and said, "Oh, it's only Ten thirty. TEN THIRTY!" She ran to take a shower. After her shower she looked at the clock fifteen minutes to eleven. "Ahhh!" She ran to get dressed and brushed her hair, and she ran down stairs in the nick of time.

"Ok, good. You're ready. Let us go!" said the king. So they left.

Once they got to the royal palace of the Walterman's; Maggie saw Edward and she walked over to him and said, "Did you see Kyle or his brother?"

"No, I haven't. But I did see their littlest brother Ryan and his littlest sister Jamie."

"Ok, I'm going to find my chair and have something to eat."

"Ok I'll see you later," said Edward.

When Maggie found her chair she saw a note on it. "Huh, what's this?" she asked herself. She opened it up and read-

_Dear Princess Maggie, _

_It was a pleasure seeing you. I hope I will see you once more before this night end. You are very beautiful; your hair as red as the fire that burns of my love for you. Your blue eyes sparkle like the ocean when sun set comes round. Your freckles on your face remind me of cinnamon sprinkled on cinnamon toast, my fave. _

_Love forever, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

"Hmmm. Wonder who this is from. I'll ask Edward." She set off to find Edward. She looked everywhere to find him but she found him in the least expected place his seat. "Wow, this was the last place I would have looked for you," said Maggie.

"Ya, I thought I'd sit down and something to eat," said Edward.

"Ok, I will never understand you, you know."

"Ya, I'm just a dark mysterious guy, I guess"

"Yes, yes you are. So what do you have to eat today?"

"Oh just havin some mac-n- cheese, why?" asked Edward.

"Oh, just wondering," said Maggie in a playful way.

"You want some?"

"Sure why not." She grabbed his plate and ran to her seat and sat down.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice! Give it back to him!" cried a little boy.

"Oh, you must be Ryan! No, he asked me if I wanted it, and he gave me it. So, technically, I wasn't being mean!"

"Ok lady, I give you a warnin this time, and this time only.


End file.
